


Nightmares

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Mention of canonic deaths, Nightmares, Sad, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every night James is visited by ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 3.
> 
> Written for Challenge 239: The Home Office (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Warnings** : character death (mention)
> 
>  **Spoilers** : first three seasons
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.com/2014/07/primeval-nightmares-fanfic.html).

He can’t help that. Almost every night he’s visited by ghosts. Future predators are his most recurring night guests. But sometimes there‘s Stephen, too. When the night is particularly bad he dreams about Cutter.

And then there is the worst of them. That woman who looks like Jenny Lewis, but isn’t her. Disappeared in the twists and turns of time, without leaving any trace of herself, except the memories of an annoying professor.

And the dream is like a memory, too, a recollection that he shouldn’t have, that shows the woman holding out her hand, saying: “Claudia Brown, Home Office.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
